CHIBIMANO Unit Manuel Guide
by Firey-Nii-Wolf
Summary: Hello! Congratulations on buying you CHIBIMANO Unit. Here is a complementary guide to help you get along with your precious unit


**SOUTH ITALY ROMANO/LOVINO VARGAS UNIT Unit Manuel (Chibi Edition)**

Hello and Welcome!

We at Hetalia Co. woulld like to congragulate and thank you for your purchace of a SOUTH ITALY ROMANO/LOVINO VARGAS Chibi Edition unit. Otherwise known as the CHIBIMANO unit. To ensure that you use your unit to the best of their abilities we have enclosed this manual. Please made sure you read it to avoid undesirable consequences.

**Main Information****:**

**Name:** Lovino Vargas.

*CHIBIMANO will also respond to Romano, Roma, and Lovi. However, CHIBIMANO only lets CHIBITALIA and ANTONIO FERNANDEZ CARRIEDO call him Lovi. It is advised that you do not call him that unless you have gained his trust or he allows you to.

**Age:** 7

**Birthplace:** Rome, Italy.

**Height:** Unable to be determined because of technical difficulties.

**Weight:** Depends on his tomato intake.

**Length:** Unable to be determined because of technical difficulties.

**Included with Your Unit Is:**

One (1) pink maid uniform

One (1) set of white robes

Two (2) packs of tomatoes

**What Can Your Unit Do?**

There aren't many things CHIBIMANO is capable of doing. Depending on how you interact with your CHIBIMANO determines the capabilities it _can_ do.

**Removing CHIBIMANO From the Box**

This unit, just like it's other versions, is very temperamental, and does not like being woken up _at all_.

So here are fail-safe ways to turn this unit on:

1) Offer tomatoes

Your unit will do anything and everything in it's power to burst out of the box. When it does, it will start demanding that you give them to him.

2) Speak in Italian, Spanish, or German

Due to this unit's particularly large amount of pride, if you speak Italian, your unit will wake up with respect for you for knowing it's mother tounge.

If you speak Spanish, it will assume you are an ANTONIO FERNANDEZ CARRIEDO unit and began to yell and curse violently. However, if you are female, he will apologize.

If you speak German, it will assume you are a HOLY ROMAN EMPIRE or AUSTRIA unit and will try to strangle you for speaking in 'that damn potato bastard's' language.

3) Play some music in Italian, Spanish, or German

The same information from option 2 applies to option 3

4) Open the box and pull on his hair curl

Your unit will headbutt you and call you a pervert

*Please remember that Hetalia Co. is not responsible for any injuries that may result from these offered opions*

**Reprogramming Options**

CHIBIMANO has a couple of different modes that you can reprogram him into:

Demanding (default)

Lazy

Scared

Depessed

Shota (locked)

CHIBIMANO comes to you in his default mode; Demanding

His Demanding mode means that he will try to order you around, demanding you to cook for him, buy him things, or take him places.

CHIBIMANO's Scared mode is easily activated by anything or anyone who scares him. Usually it is a FRANCIS BONNEFOY unit will be one of the major things that repeatedly sends him into this mode. In this mode, he will cling to you for protection, not even bothering to act tough.

CHIBIMANO's Depressed mode is easily set off by many things. Ignoring him, overlooking him, comparing him to CHIBITALIA, leaving him alone for too long, and if you pick CHIBTALIA over him for anything. To get him out of this mode, usually speaking softly and sooting him will work. Tomatoes also do the trick

His Shota mode is his only locked mode and is very tricky to unlock. To unlock it, you will need to purchase our SHOTA YAOI +18 application. Most consumers pair CHIBIMANO with an ANTONIO FERNANDEZ CARRIEDO unit, therefore CHIBIMANO will be attracted to ANTONIO FERNANDEZ CARRIEDO by default. However the unit can be paired with any other unit as well.

**Relationships with different units:**

CHIBITALIA: CHIBIMANO's younger brother. CHIBIMANO cares for his brother very much. Although he doesn't tend to show it often, it is obvious. There are many times when CHIBIMANO truely hates CHIBITALIA. Mostly this occurs when CHIBIMANO is ignored, overlooked, or any time CHIBITALIA is chosen over him

ROMAN EMPIRE: CHIBIMANO's grandfather. CHIBIMANO hates him for completely ignoring him and loving CHIBITALIA more than him, although he secretly does respect him

ANTONIO FERNANDEZ CARRIEDO: This unit is the one that is raising CHIBIMANO. Even though your unit will yell and scream at ANTONIO FERNANDEZ CARRIEDO, and headbutt him often, CHIBIMANO does care for him. (CHIBIMANO probably loves him too, but will never admit it)

HOLY ROMAN EMPIRE: CHIBIMANO hates him solely for the fact he is afraid he will break CHIBITALIA's heart

FRANCIS BONNEFOY: CHIBIMANO fears and hates this unit. Mostly due to the fact that FRANCIS BONNEFOY will try to molest him. It is idealistic to keep these two away from each other.

**Cleaning**

CHIBIMANO is the worst at cleaning, and will most likely make a mess of your house rather than clean it.

**Feeding**

CHIBIMANO is a _very_ picky eater. Tomatoes and pizza are his favorite. He will eat anything that has tomatoes in it, and will refuse anything with potatoes. Paella is the only Spanish dish CHIBIMANO will willingly eat.

**Rest**

CHIBIMANO will sleep whenever he feels like it, and will head butt you if you wake him up.

**Frequently Asked Questions (FAQ)**

**Q:** CHIBIMANO won't stop swearing! How do I make him stop?

**A:** This is part of his programming and what makes him CHIBIMANO and one of our units in the line if the LOVINO VARGAS units

**Q:** Whenever I pull on his hair curl he gets red in the face and starts panting! Why is he doing that?

**A:** The hair curl is a erogenous zone

**Troubleshooting**

_Problem:_ CHIBIMANO is saying "ve~" and asking for pasta

_Solution:_ OOPS! Looks like we sent you a CHIBITALIA unit instead. You can send him back or keep him (most usually keep him)

_Problem:_ Your CHIBIMANO has yellow hair and ruby eyes

_Solution:_ Looks like we sent you a 2P!CHIBIROMANO unit. This is also a CHIBIMANO, however an alternative version of him. We thoroughly advise you send him back if you cannot handle a 2P unit

Again, we thank you for buying CHIBIMANO and hope you enjoy your unit.

Hetalia Co. is not responsible for and damage done to you, your home, or your loved ones by the unit


End file.
